ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Lista Diccionario de cerámica inglés - español: B
Back Techo *Backarc Retroarco *Back Balance Plano Inclinado *Back Coming Explotación en Retroceso *Back Filling Relleno, Rellenamiento *Back Joint Crucero *Back Land Postpais *Back Lash Onda de Repercusión *Back Limb Flanco Trasero. *Back Limb Thrust Corrimiento del Flanco Trasero. *Back Timber Entivado de Techo *Backwater Bagger Bailer Aguas Detenidas Excavadora Achicador, Cuchara de Sondeo *Bad : perla, son gotas de esmaltes solidificadas, en oriente son muy apreciadas cuando permanecen en la pieza, actualmente hay artistas que las reproducen para después añadirlas a una pieza, con un esmalte en una segunda cocción. *Bad Vitrification Mala Vitrificación, vitrificación pobre. *Baffle Hole Orificio de Llenado del Molde (agujero por el Que la Barbotina Accede Al Canal de Colada Al Bebedero) *Baidunze Petuntze, Cornwall Stone, (Asperon?).Introduce Feldespato, caolín, y cuarzo, Usado en la elaboración de porcelanas. *Bake Calcinado, Cocido *Baking Bal Balk Aglutinante Empresa Minera Acuñamiento del Manto *Ball Clay Arcilla de Bola; Arcilla Grasa, “tierra de Alfareros” (Sedimentaria Plástica, de Grano Extraordinariamente Fino) *Ball Clay Kentucky Kentucky Ball Clay *Ball Clay Kentucky Old Mine #4 Kentucky Old Mine#4 *Ball Iron Ball Structure Hierro de Lupia Estructura Esferoidal *Ball Mill Molino de Bolas, Molino Alsing *Ball Milling Molturación con Bolas *Ball Structure Parting Ballast Disyunción Esferoidal o Bolar Balasto *Banded Bandeado *Banded Clay Banding Bands Bank of Gravel Banket Banket Structure Bankout Bar Copper Barchans Arcilla Bandeada Banda, Cuadrilla *Intercalación de Esquistos Banco de Ripio Conglomerado Aurífero Estructura en Placas Apilar Cobre en Lingotes Barcana, Duna Falciforme *Barium Bario *Barium Carbonate Carbonato de Bario *Barium Matt Mate de Bario *Barnard Clay Barnard Clay *Barrel Barril, Se Usa el término para la Quema en Barril, Bidón, Tacho, (pit barrel). *Barrels Barriles *Barren Estéril *Barren Lode Veta Estéril *Barren Sand Arena Estéril *Barren Well Perforación Estéril *Barrier Barrier Reef Barrera, Valla, Pilar Arricife de Barra Barriere System Barrow Pit Bartonian Stage Basal Cleavage Basal Moraine Explotación por Cámara y Pilares Cantera Bartoniense Clivage *Basal Morena de Fondo *Basalt Basalto *Basaltic Jointing Basaltic Tuff Disyunción Primática Toba Basáltica *Basaltic Structure Estructura Columnar *Base Conglomerate BaseflowBaselevellingBash Conglomerado Basal Flujo Basal Peneplanización Rellenar *Base Recipe Receta de Base *Basic Brick Ladrillo Básico *Basicity Basin Basin Fold Basicidad Cuenca (hidrográfica) Cubeta *Basket Cesto, Canasta *Basset Afloramiento, Creston Texto de titular *Bat Plato de Tornear *Bat Batch Esquisto Bituminoso Compacto Hornada, Tanda. *Batch Calculation Cálculo de la Receta *Batch Composition Fórmula de Carga *Batch Recipe Receta de Carga *Batch Size Tamaño de la Receta *Bath Batholite Carga Batolito *Bathonian Stage Bathroclase Batoniense Diaclasa Horizonal *Bathyal Batter Bauxite Batial Talud, Inclinación, Escarpa Bauxita *Bating Reducción *Bat Pins Tornillos de Ajuste *Batt Placa de Enhornado *Batt (refractory) Placa Refractaria *Batt Setter Soporte de Cocción *Bavenite Bavenita Bawke Bay Beach Drifting Beach Gravel Beachy Bead Vasija, Tacho Bahia, Tramo, Claro Desplazamiento de la Línea de Costa Grava de Playa o de Ribera Costero Borde, Listón, Filete, Cordón *Bead Perla *Beaded Vein Vetas en Rosario *Beam Well Pozo de Bombeo *Bean Bean Ore Beard Habas (carbón) Hierro Pisolítico Transversal *Bearin Socavar, Cortar de Costado *Bearing Bed Joint Bed Succession Rumbo, Dirección (del Manto) Junta Horizontal, Grieta Paralela Sucesión de Mantos *Beautiful Bello *Bedded Deposits Bedded Rock Depósitos Estratificados Roca Estratificada *Bedded Vein Bede Filón Capa Pico Minero *Beech Ash Ceniza de Haya *Behavior Beheade River Beheading Bell Metal Ore Comportamiento, Conducta, Funcionamiento. Río Capturado Captación Estannina *Beige Habano Claro *Belly BelowgroundBelt Cuello Bajo Tierra Cinta *Belt Conveyor Transportador de Cinta *Bench Bench Marks Benching Bending Stress Beneficate Berma, Banco, Grada Punto de Referencia, Punto de Cota Conocida Banqueando. Esfuerzo de Flexión Beneficiar *Bending Test Ensayo de Flexión (el Bizcocho o Paneles Esmaltados Cocidos Se Distorsionan por Flexión para Determinar la Resistencia de la Cubierta de Agrietamiento o Fractura) *Bentonite Bentonita *Berme Bertrandite Berma, Banqueta, Banquina Bertrandita *Beryllium Berilio *Beryllium Beta Berilo, Glucinio Beta *Bight Bahia, Tramo, Claro *Bin Tolva, Buzon, Depósito *Bind Esquisto Bituminoso, *Binder Ligante, Aglutinante *Binder Resin Resina Aglutinante, o Mezcla *Binding Powder Poder Ligante *Bin Silo Silo (construcción Alta, Usualmente de Hormigón Armado o de Acero Inoxidable, Que Sirve para el Almacenaje de Materiales Pulverulentos) *Biscuit Biscuit Body Tiesto, Bizcocho (Parte de la Pieza Cerámica Formada por Cocción de la Pasta, Exceptuando Las Cubiertas o Esmaltes con Que Se Decoran) *Biscuit (bisque) Fire or Firing Cocción de Bizcocho (cocción de Las Piezas Cerámicas Antes de la Aplicación del Barniz o Esmalte) *Biscuit (bisque) Ware Bizcocho (Objeto Cocido Desprovisto de Esmalte) *Biscuit Kiln Horno de Bizcochar (se Realiza la Cocción del Bizcochado) *Biscuit Pitchers Desecho de Bizcocho *Biscuit Ware Loza Bizcochada no Vidriada *Bismuth Bismuto *Bismuth Glance Bismutina *Bismutite Bismutita *Bisque Bizcocho *Bit Broca Texto de titular *Bit Sample Muestra de Trépano *Bitter Earth Magnesia *Bitter Salt Epsomita *Bituminous Bituminoso *Bituminous Peat Turba Bituminosa *Bizen *Bizen Clay *Black Negro *Black Chalk Tiza Negra *Black Cooper Oxide Óxido Cobre Negro *Blacking Bloqueo, Entibado. *Black Iron Ore Psilomelana *Black Iron Oxide Oxido de Hierro Negro *Black Jack Blenda Oscura (variedad) *Black Jura Jurásico Negro (liásico) *Black Nickel Oxide Oxido de Níquel Negro *Blacks Esquisto Arcilloso Blando *Blaes Arenisca o Esquisto Duro *Blanket Capa, Estrato *Blanket Basalt Basalto en Coladas *Blanket Sand Depósito Aluvial de Arena *Blasted Ore Mineral Arrancado por Explotación *Blaster Cap Cápsula Detonadora *Blast Firing Pega *Blasthole Burbuja, Sopladura *Blast Hole Barreno, Perforación *Blasting Voladura, Trabajo con Explosivo. * *Blind Chimney Veta Sin Afloramiento *Blind Joint Diaclasa Oculta, Diaclasa Cubierta. Texto de titular *Bloating Clay Arcilla Inflante *Block Caving Explotación por Socavación y Derrumbe. *Block Glide Deslizamiento de Bloque *Blocking Bloqueo *Block Lava Lava en Bloque *Block out Socavar *Block Upthrown Bloque Levantado, Bloque Superior. *Blood Polvo *Blossom Afloramiento Oxidado *Blow Soplar, Sopladura *Blue Azul *Blue Iron Earth Vivianita *Blue John Fluorina *Blue Malachite Azurita, Malaquita Azul *Bluff Farallón *Blunger Agitador, Diluidor *Boards Galerías de Explotación *Body Batch Pasta Masa (A Menudo Se Refiere Al Material Crudo Constituido por la Mezcla de Arcilla y Otros Materiales) *Body Thickness Espesor del Tiesto (grosor de la Pared del Cuerpo Cerámico) *Bog Pantano, Cenegal, Fangal *Bogen Plegado *Boggy Fangoso, Pantanoso *Bog Manganese Wad *Boil Ebullición, Hervir *Boiling in Body Formación de Burbujas en el Tiesto *Boiling in Glaze Formación de Burbujas en el Barniz *Bolt Invert Bulonado en Solera *Bond Lazo, Vínculo, Nexo. *Bonding Ligazón *Bone Ash Ceniza de Hueso *BONE-DRY COMPLETAMENTE SECA *Bone-Dry Completamente Seca *Bonney Bolsón de Mineral *Boodstone Criptocristalino. *Book Libro *Boose Broza *Borate Borato *Borax Borax *Bordering Taqueado *Border Moraine Morena Marginal *Bord Gate Labor Ascendente *Bore Hole Pozo de Perforación *Bore Hole Bottom Fondo de Barreno *Bore Hole Pump Bomba de Inyección *Bore Pit Pocillo de Reconocimiento *Borer Perforador *Boring Tool Herramienta de Perforación *Boron Boro *Boron Frit Frita de Boro *Borrow Pit Cantera de Préstamo *Boss Macizo Intrusivo *Botryoidal Botroidal *Bott Tapón *Bottom Fondo, Piso, Nivel Inferior Texto de titular Bottom Joint Diaclasa Horizontal Bottom Shot Barreno Tendido Bottom Stone Arcilla Refractaria Bottom Water Aguas Subyacentes Bottom Workings Labores de Fondo Boulder Pedrusco, Canto Rodado Boulder Clay Arcilla Pedregosa, Limo de Derrubio Boulder Flint Perdernal Bouldery Ground Pedregal, Canchal Bounces Rebotador, Balanceo. Bouncing Rebote Bound Límite, Saltar, Atado, Amarrado, Confinado. Boundary Límite, Contacto. Boundary Fault Falla Marginal Boundary Stone Mojón Bourne Arroyo Bournonite Bournonita Bourock Colina Bow Curva. Arco, Doblar Bowl Plato Hondo o Bol Bowse Mineral de Plomo Box Bottoms Carbón Fino Box Inlet Drop Spillway Vertedero con Caja de Entrada Brachy Anticline Braquianticlinal Brachypinacoid Braquipinacoide Brackish Salobre, Fluviomarino Bragite Bragita, Fergusonita Brake Freno, Frenar Branch Fault Falla Secundaria. Branch Vein Veta Ramificada Brash Fragmentos de Rocas. Brea Bed Capa de Brea Break Down the Ore Arrancar el Mineral Breaking Fractura, Ruptura, Rompimiento. Breaking to Cambiando a Break off Arrancar Breakout Arrancar, Romper Break Stone Grava, Cascajo Break Thrust Corrimiento Anticlinal Break Thrust Corrimiento de Ruptura. Breast Stoping Explotación por Ataque Frontal Breccia Brecha Breeze Polvo de Carbón Brick Ladrillo Brick Clay Arcilla para Ladrillo Brick Clay Plastic Clay Arcilla Plástica Brick Earths Arcilla para Ladrillería Bridge Puente Brillant Fracture Fractura Brillante Bristol Bristol Brittle Quebradizo, Fragmentable, Frágil. Brittleness Fragilidad Broad Base Bank/terrace Terraza de Base Ancha Brochantite Brochantita Broil Vestigios de Veta en Roca Alterada Broken Fold Pliegue Fallado Broken Working Arranque Broke Stone Piedra Quebrada, Ripio Brood Ganga Brow Frente de Pliegue Brown Cafe Brown Coal Lignito Brown Jura Jurásico Pardo Brown Lime Cal Magra Brownsfone Arenisca Ferruginosa Bubble Ampolla. Bubble Bleb Burbuja (blister) Bubbles Burbujas Bubbling Burbujeado del Esmalte Bucked Ore Mineral Rico Bucket Balde o Cubeta Bucket Conveyor Transportador de Cangilones Bucket of Water Cubeta de Aqua Buckets Cubo, Balde, Jaula. Buckling Pandeos. Buckstay Buckstave Stay Tie Rod Anclaje de Horno Buck Stone Roca Sin Oro Buffer Separado, Amortiguador, Pulidos. Buffer Strip Banda de Amortiguamiento Bug Dust Detritos de la Roza Bug Hole Cavidad de Drusa Buhr Caliza Building Material Material de Construcción Bulk Density Densidad Aparente. Bulk Modulus Módulo de Bulk o de Incompresibilidad. Buller’s Rings Buller’s Rings, Anillos de Wedgwood (Anillos Cerámicos Crudos) Bullion Barra de Oro o de Plata Bull Quartz Cuarzo Ahumado Bump Desprendimiento de Piedra Bump Golpe de Prensa Bunch Bolsa, Ensachamiento Buried Focus Foco Cubierto (Sísmica de Reflexión). Burner Quemador Burner Jet Boquilla del Quemador Burner Port Cavidad del Quemador Burning Combustión Burnished Gold Oro Bruñido Burnish Polish Bruñir (pulir) Burnt Clay Arcilla Cocida, Barro Cocido Burnt Gypsum Yeso Cocido Burnt Iron Hierro Oxidado Burr Roca Dura, Encanjante Bust Torso Butt Empalmar Butte Testigo Butt Entry Plano Inclinado By Level Subnivel By Pass By - Pass, Derivación Categoría:Diccionario de cerámica inglés - español: B Categoría:Diccionario B